1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage dispenser for consumable liquids such as carbonated soft drinks or fruit juices.
2. Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,297 to Giovinazzi discloses a beverage dispenser comprising a cradle for supporting a plastic bottle containing a carbonated soft drink. A manually-operated valve is attached to the neck of the bottle to control the flow of the beverage out of the bottle. The dispenser is particularly designed for disposition in a refrigerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,463 to Anderson discloses a beverage dispenser having a specially constructed spool valve for controlling the flow of a liquid beverage out of a beverage-containment bottle.
In both of these patented arrangements, a single beverage-containment bottle is supported on a cradle in a tilted condition wherein the cradle-bottle unit can fit into a conventional refrigerator, with the liquid dispenser valve disposed a slight distance above the front edge of a refrigerator shelf. A person opens the refrigerator door and holds a drinking glass or cup below the dispenser valve in order to fill a cup or glass with the beverage. In both patented arrangements, there is provision for only one beverage-container on the cradle or support device. The present invention contemplates a different arrangement wherein a plurality of beverage containers is provided on the support structure, thereby giving the user a choice of different beverages.